The Green-eyed beast
by The-Frozen-Avatar
Summary: "have you seen yourself?" she motioned her hand up and down the length of Korra's body for emphasis, "you have the 'V' for Spirit's sake!" The Avatar glanced down at herself and then back at Asami, the V being the muscles at her hips that dove into the waist of her pants. (Korrasami)
1. Jealousy

The gym had always been a place she went to relax, blow off some steam, and forget about her responsibilities. Today though, relaxation wasn't an option.

Korra grunted with each flex of her arms as she curled the dumbbells somewhat angrily, effortlessly switching from her left to right in a solid rhythm. Sweat ran down her neck and chest, causing her short hair to stick to her skin, she didn't' care though, she was too focused on the two people in the gym that were making googly eyes at each other. Blue eyes looked to their left, at her ex-boyfriend, and so called friend, Mako. He was currently doing half-assed curls with a barbell, his golden eyes locked on the woman across the gym, a smirk on his lips. Korra's eyes slid to said woman, the amazingly sexy woman dressed in a tight tank and tight black jogging pants. Asami Sato, one of her best friends, and currently, Korra's biggest crush. Asami was moving at a constant pace, long legs striding perfectly in time with the speed of her treadmill even though her green eyes were focused solely on the boy next to her. The smirk on her lips was extremely sexy.

Korra glanced between the two once more and growled in frustration, her body heated, jealousy pulsing just under the surface. She could feel the literal steam drifting from her nostrils when Mako's smirk turned into a full blown smile. That was enough to set her off completely. She dropped both dumbbells to the floor without warning, startling Mako, the poor boy almost dropped his weights on both feet. '_If only' _Korra thought bitterly. Mako sat his barbell down gently, turning to the woman next to him,

"Are you okay?" he questioned.

Korra huffed, glancing back at Asami, who was now watching the two intently. When she looked back at Mako, she was grinning rather eerily.

"Just fine," she slapped the taller boy on the back, kinda hard, "say, how about a friendly little sparring match, whattya say?"

Mako raised and eyebrow but shrugged, "sure?" He let Korra lead their way to the little ring in the middle of the gym. They both donned their head gear and climbed up into the ring.

* * *

><p>"I think you should just tell her how you feel," Opal giggled from Asami's right. Asami pretended she didn't hear the younger girl even as her cheeks heated a degree. Asami kept up her slow jog as she watched said woman curl the weights in her hands. She made it look so easy with those amazingly muscled arms of hers. She knew that she was staring at the water tribe girl, but she couldn't really bring herself to care, or hide it. She let her eyes roam over the Avatar unabashedly, down strong shoulders and arms, over the tight navy sports bra she wore. Her eyes dipped lower, over her amazingly toned stomach and across the tight black shorts the dark skinned girl wore, it was driving Asami's imagination wild. Her body was slick with sweat, her chest heaved a little with each curl of her arm. Hurriedly, Asami looked up and -oh god Korra was looking her dead in the eye, a look of primal hunger that made her knees go weak.<p>

"Or just keep staring at her, I guess, "Opal mumbled lightly, deciding nothing the was saying was getting through to the engineer.

Asami finally shifted her gaze from the dark skinned beauty to the boy next to her, her ex- Mako. He was doing curls also, but with a barbell stacked with too much weight to be doing any good. He was smiling at her. she raised an eyebrow and smiled back politely, but nearly jumped right out of her skin when a loud thump echoed through the gym. She looked back at Korra, who had unexpectedly dropped her weights and was now talking to Mako. Korra was smirking up at the confused boy and damn was that little twitch of her lips sexy! Korra suddenly grinned and slapped Mako on the back, then the two began to move somewhere together. A spark of jealousy ignited in Asami's chest and she barely remembered she was still on a moving treadmill when she tried to hop off. She attempted to stop the dreadful machine for only a moment before she realised where the two were headed, the little ring in the center of the gym. They pulled on their equipment and then Korra's eyes were on her a second later. Her heart beat a little faster as the two climbed onto the mats.

* * *

><p>Six minutes. That's how long this had been going on. Six constant minutes of Korra effortlessly switching between avoiding Mako's attempts at an attack with the fluidity of an airbender, and then throwing perfectly placed attacks just as Mako recovered. He was regretting agreeing to the match in the first place. She switched tactics again, instead of dodging his high kick as he expected, she instead blocked it effortlessly with her forearm, then swung a low sweep to send his other leg out from underneath him. His back hit the ground and the air flew out of his lungs, he wasn't going to let her win that easily though. He recovered instantly, putting his arms back against the mat and kicking himself back up and out of the way of a powerful jab at his head. She seemed to be taking this 'friendly sparring match' a little too seriously. Two could play at her games. She came at him again, bringing a foot dangerously close to his side, he stepped sideways, keeping his eyes on her every move.<p>

Every jab she threw, he blocked, every kick or lunge, he dodged. At one point he was lucky enough to catch the side of her left thigh with a well-aimed kick. She seemed to grow increasingly frustrated with each attack that he dodge, because the more she attacked, the more forceful the blows became. Mako couldn't understand why all of a sudden Korra was being so forceful, and why of all the times they had come to the gym together, that she picked today to have a match. It felt more like a real fight at this point. She threw a low kick which he easily danced away from, he was starting to get exhausted just trying to stay out of striking distance. She growled angrily and Mako prepared himself for whatever she threw at him. What he was not prepared for though, was the fire that accompanied her next sweep. He stumbled back and fell on his butt, startled from the unexpected heat. He blinked up at the panting girl, she was grinning.

"Hey! No bending in here!" A gym worker was jogging up to them, he was stopped in his tracks when Korra jumped out of the ring and glared at him.

She pulled off her head gear and slapped it into the man's chest, "don't worry, I'm done anyway".

Mako just watched her retreating back from his spot on the mat, "what got into her all of a sudden?"

* * *

><p>Asami had watched the entire thing from her spot, safe to say she was no longer on the treadmill, the display had been distracting and if she was being honest, so hot! The raw power Korra had, the way those perfect muscles had flexed when she was preparing her next attack. Asami was surprised she hadn't melted into a puddle right then and there. The engineer moved away from the treadmills, ignoring Opal's many questions as to where she was going. She followed Korra's retreating form into the women's locker room.<p>

When she didn't immediately spot Korra in the empty room she turned to make a quick exit, figuring the other woman had slipped out of the gym via the back door. She stopped in her tracks though when she heard a shower in the adjacent room turn on. She froze, her mind already stuck on the idea of Korra, naked and dripping wet. Asami held back a groan and turned back around to enter the showers when she collided with a hard body. Strong hands clutched her shoulders to keep her upright, and she found herself looking directly into the beautiful blue eyes of the Avatar.

"Oh!" Asami squeaked, "I thought you were already in the shower" he voice was betraying her and she inwardly scolded herself. Korra then let go of her shoulders and took a step back, looking flatly at the taller woman, "I need a towel".

"Oh! I'll uh, I'll grab you one, I was just headed that way, you know, worked up a sweat myself out there," Asami hurried away from the shorter girl to grab two towels but didn't miss the way Korra's eyes rolled.

"Yeah, worked up a sweat eye-fucking Mako," she grumbled quietly, but Asami had heard it clear as day. Asami stopped dead in her tracks and spun to face the other woman, a look of astonishment on her face. Korra crossed her arms across her chest, smirking confidently 'caught ya' she thought triumphantly. Her confidence was short lived though when the green eyed woman slowly grinned. Suddenly confused, Korra titled her head to the side, "what? I saw the way you eyed him all night". Asami burst into laughter and Korra was sure the woman had lost it. Asami shook her head and stepped closer to the Avatar, "you are absolutely dense".

Korra was about to reply but her voice caught in her throat when Asami pressed her against the locker room wall, those full lips dangerously close to her ear, "I was looking at you". Korra's body went rigid at the feeling of Asami's breath on her ear, her brain function seemed to halt all together and every witty response she had about three seconds ago was now lost to her. Asami had her body pressed against Korra's as she waited for the girl to regain her composure, for such a strong person, her response to a little physical contact was downright adorable.

Korra cleared her throat, hands gripping the taller woman's shoulders lightly so she could pull her back and look into her eyes, "looking at me? Why?"

Asami laughed and ran a hand through her long hair, "have you seen yourself!?" she motioned her hand up and down the length of Korra's body for emphasis, "you have the 'V' for Spirit's sake!" The Avatar glanced down at herself and then back at Asami, the V being the muscles at her hips the dove into the waist of her pants.

"So you weren't looking at him?" Korra asked quietly.

Asami giggled again and stepped back into Korra's personal space, leaning to place her lips next to her ear once more, "did that upset you?"

Korra's body shook from the feeling, she nodded and grinned sheepishly at the taller woman, " a lot actually, I may have been too rough with him during our match". She wrapped her arms around Asami's waist then, pulling the engineer's body against her own.

"I noticed," Korra's lips were on hers an instant later, tongue running over her lower lip. Asami groaned and pulled away to mumble, "I still need that shower". Korra trailed kissed across Asami's jaw and linked their fingers together, Asami let her fingertips slide down the rippling muscles of the Avatar's stomach, stopping at the waist of her tight shorts.

"Then let's go," Korra pulled away suddenly, just before pulling the green eyed beauty into the showers behind her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I'm really glad so many of you like this, chapter 2 is just smut and can be skipped if you don't want to read it! **_

_**-KatZila**_


	2. Steam

"wait wait wait!" Asami pushed the shorter woman back an inch to look the girl in the eyes, earning herself a well deserved glare in the process. The engineer panted a little, trying to catch her breath as she looked deep into those blue eyes. Korra waited only another moment before she rolled those eyes and dove back in, her lips easily finding Asami's pulse. The tall brunette gasped and shuddered, clutching strong shoulders for support as electricity shot up and down her spine.

Korra had her pressed firmly against the cold titled wall of the shower stall they stood in. The Avatar had made short work of her tight tank and she was left in her sports bra and jogging pants. Korra had her lips on the sensitive skin of her shoulder, teeth soon joining the mix. Asami groaned, "What if someone walks in?" she was skeptical, and no matter how badly she wanted this, and oh, she wanted it bad, the thought of someone hearing them, or seeing them, made her skin crawl. Korra huffed into Asami's shoulder before pulling away to look into green eyes. She smiled sweetly up at her, placing a gentle hand on the engineer's cheek, she traced her thumb over the smooth skin lovingly and Asami's worries melted somewhat, "Then I'll fry them where they stand". Just like that, Asami was laughing, and letting herself be pulled into a searing kiss. Every fear she had a few seconds ago were forgotten when she felt Korra's tongue run over her bottom lip, she wasted no time, she opened her mouth, letting their tongues meet deliciously.

Korra nibbled on Asami's lower lip gently, letting her fingertips slide down the plane of her flat stomach. She swirled her fingers over delicate hip bones, then back up to slip delicately under the material of the engineer's bra. Asami let her teeth sink into Korra's lower lip, not enough to hurt, but enough to let the Avatar know that she liked what was happening. Korra wasted no time, she undid the two snaps of Asami's bra and pulled the offending material over her head. It dropped to the ground., leaving Asami bare. Korra let her eyes trail over the newly exposed skin, just briefly, before sinking in. Lips encircled a perfect pink nipple, fingers finding the other simultaneously. Asami let out a soft whine, tangling her fingers in short dark hair.

She hissed at the feel of teeth pulling at the sensitive flesh, then moaned when a hot tongue laved a soothing trail from her left breast to her right. Korra made sure to give each one equal treatment, for which Asami was eternally grateful. Korra's lips began a trek upwards, being sure to cover every inch of skin between chest and lips. Asami moaned when Korra's lips met hers, kisses intense and heated. The Avatar kissed a trail to the other woman's ear, panting slightly, "you have no idea how long I've waited for this," she whispered.

Asami shivered, feeling hands slowly start to descend on her body. Seconds felt like torturous hours, but finally Korra had a hand slid into the front of tight pants. She spared no time, instead she fully cupped the taller woman, rubbing experimentally a few times. She loved the way Asami's body trembled against hers, the way arms had immediately found their way around her shoulders, like she needed the support just to keep standing. The engineer moaned, pulling the shorter girl closer to her body, wanting to feel more, feel everything. Her mind was beginning to haze, her hips rocking on their own, she barely registered what was happening until Korra's hand had fully left her.

She let out a needy whine, inwardly cursing herself. She opened her eyes- when had she closed them in the first place- and looked at the girl standing in front of her. Or, who had been standing in front of her seconds ago, she was now on her knees, looking up at Asami with the sexiest little smirk. The brunette gulped, the Avatar winked.

Korra yanked at the tight material, pulling it, along with her panties, down her thighs, and completely off. They landed in a pile next to the rest of her clothing. She had no time to be embarrassed though, Korra had already started peppering her thighs with kisses. Teasing the living hell out of her was more like it. She'd let her tongue dip dangerously close to where Asami wanted her, so close, then she's move in the opposite direction. She did this a few times, smirking into the skin of Asami's thigh when said girl grabbed her hair gently.

"Don't tease," It was made to be a demand, but came out so needy that Asami herself would have laughed if she could. Korra however, didn't laugh, instead, she did just as she was told.

She let her tongue run a long, hot length over Asami's lower lips. Asami let out a breath she hadn't even know she'd been holding, her head falling back to rest against the tiled wall. Korra kept her pace, letting her tongue lie flat to run the entire length of Asami's center, until she reached her clit. She wrapped her lips around the sensitive nub and sucked lightly, the girl above her moaned outright, body shuddering and knees turning to jelly. Korra held onto Asami's hips, steadying the woman.

The Avatar's amazingly skilled tongue was bringing her to the edge, fast, and she was ready to meet that cliff, and jump. Korra though, seemed to have other plan. She brought a hand to the back of Asami's right leg and lifted until the limp was lying on her right shoulder. Now Korra had the acess she needed. She brought the hand away from Asami's left hip, letting her fingers dance up the other woman's inner thigh and dangerously close to Asami's center. Asami whined, hips jerking a little as Korra's fingers came in contact with her lips, she swirled her tongue over the sensitive nub in her mouth and pushed two fingers into the engineer.

If Korra hadn't been holding her up, Asami would have melted right then and there. If she was close before, she was all but there now. She was moaning unabashedly, hips jerking to meet Korra's thrusts in perfect sync. Who knew the Avatar was so skilled with her hands! All she could think was _Korra Korra Korra!_ But somewhere in the back of her mind she heard it, the unmistakable sound of a locker opening and closing in the adjacent room. She prayed to the spirits that whoever it was didn't need a shower.

Korra was up in seconds, hands still working an expert rhythm, her thumb replacing her kips expertly. The Avatar kissed the engineer, silencing the moaning pudle of a woman. She pulled back to allow Asami to bury her face into her shoulder, "shhh" Korra teased, nibbling on the taller woman's ear.

Asami tried to stay quiet, she really did, but Korra had picked that exact moment to curl her fingers and press her thumb into her clit. Asami came undone, biting down on the Avatar's shoulder to keep quiet as she rode out her orgasm. After a moment of catching her breath and clinging to Korra's shoulders like her life depended on it, she went in for a heated kiss. She could taste herself on Korra's tongue, and it made her desire grow anew, if that was even possible after that orgasm. Korra pulled away to nuzzle into Asami's neck, kissing it lovingly, "sorry if that was too much, I've just been waiting to do that for a while," she said sheepishly. Asami shook her head, laughing and hugging the shorter woman, "spirits Korra," she kissed her forehead, "that was perfect". She pulled the Avatar back in for another kiss, it was like she couldn't get enough. She sucked on Korra's lower lip, earning a moan from the water tribe warrior. She used the distraction to her advantage, switching their positions expertly. She pressed Korra back into the white tiles, grinning at the wide blue eyes, "my turn". There was no way Korra was going to argue with that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Thanks everyone for all the faves and reviews! This one was short but I'll be working on some new stories here soon!**_

_**-KatZila**_


	3. My Turn

_**Because everyone wanted to know what happened after! This is purely smut now lol oops, thanks everyone for all the faves and follows. Please review and tell me what you think!**_

_**-KatZiLA**_

* * *

><p>From then on it was all Asami could do to keep up with the Avatar's ravenous appetite. Weeks went by. Weeks full of surprise visits at the office and nights spent sneaking their way around air temple island. She wouldn't lie and say she didn't enjoy every late night spent in Korra's arms, each and every time the water tribe warrior would bring her to the edge of bliss and back again, each time in a new place, a new way. It was exciting. Exciting until she would reach out to take control, to touch Korra in ways that she had imagined for years, only for her to pull away and continue sending Asami into another orgasm. Korra hadn't let Asami touch her since that day at the gym, and it was infuriating to the engineer. She wanted to give Korra everything she was receiving, and more!<p>

So here they were, spending a Friday night at Asami's mansion, alone. She knew what tonight would entail, and she was bound and determined to have her way with the Avatar.

Asami stepped out of her shower, pulling a towel around her body, drying herself while trying to tame her wet hair. Korra was waiting for her in her room, no doubt already in bed and ready to pounce the moment she entered the room.

Asami left the bathroom and stepped into her bedroom, towel still wrapped securely around her, and as expected Korra was laying on her back in the large bed, already eying her. Asami smirked, watching as blue eyes ran down her torso and legs and then back up to meet hers. She raised an eyebrow at the other woman, feigning innocence, as if she hadn't known Korra was waiting for her. She walked over to her dresser, turning her back to the Avatar.

"Do you always walk around in nothing but a towel?" Korra's voice in her ear startled her slightly, she gripped her towel tighter when lips came to rest on her right shoulder. The Avatar had stealthily made her way to Asami's side, unable to resist the well underdressed engineer. She snaked her hands around Asami's waist, pressing her lips into the crease of her shoulder and neck, smirking slightly when she felt the other girl shudder.

She loved what she could do to the other woman with just her lips, a simple kiss to the right spot and she was putty in her strong hands, just thinking about the noises she would make had Korra's body on fire. She let her tongue run over Asami's pulse and then lightly nipped her way to her ear, she pulled on the lobe with her teeth and grinned at the little gasp she got in response. She slid her hands up, around the front and gripped the edges of Asami's towel, fulling planning and removing it from the picture. She wasn't planning on Asami to turn abruptly though, or to shove her back onto the bed either, her shock making it an easy endeavour on the engineer's part.

Korra, wide eyed and confused, gazed up at her smirking girlfriend. Asami's hands went to the front of her towel, ready to pull the material away, but she stopped and shook her head when Korra tried to sit up,

"you stay put" she said sternly.

Korra didn't know where Asami had been hiding this side of herself, but she definitely liked it. The confidence she radiated had the Avatar's skin heated, and she was ready for more. Korra fell back onto her elbows but kept her eyes trained on the woman in front of her, silently willing her to continue whatever it was she had planned.

Asami mentally patted herself on the back when Korra did as she was told, it was time that she got to enjoy herself. The engineer began to pull the towel off, she let it slip down her shoulders slowly before it fell to the floor all together, leaving her bare to the woman lying in front of her. Blue eyes immediately roamed over her body, leaving a heated trail of desire in their wake, the intensity made her shiver and heat pooled in her stomach, spirits what this woman did to her, and they hadn't even touched yet! The engineer cleared her throat, getting the other woman's attention, "take off your clothes," she ordered, overcome with confidence.

Korra's eyes widened a fraction and then she was hurrying to rid herself of her pajamas, clothes were tossed away, leaving her body open. Each time seeing Korra naked was as good as the first, the woman's body was a temple, dedicated to years of martial arts and hardened by combat. Toned arms and a deliciously muscled stomach had Asami drooling, they were a testament to the strength that Korra possessed, but it was the soft curve of her breasts, the round hips and perfectly sculpted backside that had Asami ready to melt. She was so devilishly strong and feminine and just so Korra, the engineer almost couldn't believe the Avatar had picked her.

Asami slid her hands across dark knees, fingers lightly grazing thighs as she moved herself to straddle the shorter woman. She sat herself in the Avatar's lap, hands flat against the muscles of Korra's stomach, she let her nails rake over dark skin lightly but paused when strong hands found her waist. Asami looked down at the Avatar, her short hair fanned out around her head as she stared up at the engineer. Asami pulled Korra's hands from her waist and pushed them over said woman's head, holding them there and leaning in so her lips were next to Korra's ear,

"leave them there, it's my turn to touch you" she whispered.

Korra's cheeks darkened and she nodded stiffly, Asami let her hands free and was happy to see that Korra obeyed. She placed a kiss just under Korra's ear, letting her hands slide down her strong arms and chest. She could feel Korra's heart pounding under her fingertips, the woman was already worked up and she had barely begun.

Asami kissed along Korra's jaw and captured her lips to nip lightly, fingers finding their way to the supple skin of Korra's breasts. She traced a nipple with the pad of her thumb, earning herself a groan and teeth on her lower lip. She fully cupped both breasts in her hands, squeezing lightly, palms brushing the already hardened peaks.

She broke away from Korra's lips to kiss at the exposed flesh of her neck, distracting the Avatar enough to move a leg between her's, pressing her knee into the shorter woman's core. Korra responded with a loud groan, her hands gripping at the pillows above her head. Asami smirked, lips coming to enclose around a nipple as she rocked her knee into Korra, feeling the wetness of the other woman on her skin. Korra moaned, pushing her hips up to meet Asami's knee, her breath was starting to get away from her, and she was finding it increasingly difficult to keep from touching the engineer. Asami brought her lips back to Korra's, swallowing her moans as she rocked her self against the woman beneath her. Korra arched her body, nibbling at Asami's lower lip,

"Asami," she whined, breathless. All she wanted was to flip them and just have her way with the engineer, never had she been the one to lie back and receive.

Asami pulled herself away suddenly, slipping herself down Korra's body, she fit herself between the Avatar's legs. Korra had no time to prepare herself, she threw her head back when she felt Asami's hot tongue run the length of her. She forgot to keep her hands where they were the second she felt that tongue, instead they ended up tangled in long black hair, pulling lightly.

Asami had waited too long to get where she was now, she ran her tongue in long flat lengths over Korra, letting it delve into her hot core with every stroke. Korra's thighs would tighten every time she did it and she loved the noises the Avatar made. Being able to reduce such a strong woman to this, a mewling girl lost to passion, it was incredibly empowering. Asami pulled a leg onto her shoulder, and let two fingers slide into the other woman. Korra moaned louder than before, her strong hips pushing against Asami's hand as she worked her fingers in a slow rhythm. the engineer pressed her tongue against Korra's clit and picked up her pace, the fingers in her hair tightened their grip.

Korra was lost to the pleasure, she pushed her hips down to meet every thrust of Asami's hand, moaning incoherent words into the air. It was all too soon that she felt the build up coming to a point, the heat in her stomach flaring out to every muscle in her body as she came undone groaning and fighting to catch her breath. Asami crawled up her body, letting her slick hand rest at Korra's side while she kissed the Avatar's full lips. Korra wrapped her arms around the inventor's waist, pulling tight. When their kiss ended she was breathless, but she held onto the other woman and rested her forehead against Asami's. Asami peppered Korra's cheeks with kisses, running her fingers through her short hair as the Avatar caught her breath. Korra looked up at Asami and smiled, leaning up to give her a lingering kiss,

"where did that come from?" she asked breathlessly.

Asami smiled, fingers tracing small patterns against Korra's sides, "you're always the one to take charge, I wanted my turn" she replied nonchalantly. Korra laughed, resting herself against a mountain of pillows so she could pull Asami back into her lap, she could feel the wetness from Asami against her legs. She let a hand slip between the engineer's legs to her wet folds, "I didn't know you wanted to" Korra said, continuing to run at the other woman. Asami, struggling to concentrate with Korra's hand between her legs, just nodded and rocked her hips. Korra grinned, sucking and nipping at Asami's pulse as she worked up a rhythm, "well from now on," she had them flipped in seconds, Asami on her back under her muscled body, hand still working between her legs, "just tell me and I'm all yours".


End file.
